Uma dança para ele
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Só mais um dia normal . Mas , eu queria algo diferente . Sim . Algo como uma dança . Minao fanfic . Lemon .


Título : Uma dança para ele ;

Universo :Jogo , pós Reconnect Mink final feliz ;

Classificação : MA ;

Avisos : Yaoi , nudez , sexo oral e anal , masturbação , PWP , lap dance ;

Sumário : Só mais um dia normal . Mas , eu queria algo diferente . Sim .Algo como uma dança . Minao fanfic . Lemon .

Nota inicial : Meu primeiro lemon em Dramatical Murder . Essa história se passa depois do final feliz do Mink em DMMD : Reconnect .Mais especificamente , após o último Minao drama cd . Aqui o Aoba e o Mink já são casados .

Aoba P.O.V.  
" Mais um dia que se passa . Hoje , eu tive um dia cansativo no trabalho , pois chegara muitas mercadorias novas . Muitas coisas a serem etiquetadas e arrumadas na prateleira . Cheguei em casa , fui tomar banho , preparai o jantar . Meu esposo chegou logo depois que terminei tudo .  
Eu o recebi com o beijo . Oh céus , como eu amo aquele beijo . Conversamos um pouquinho . Ele não é de falar muito enquanto come . Ele me ajudou com a louça quando nós terminamos tudo .  
Depois foi tomar banho . Eu esperava que ele ficasse lendo na sala , mas ele foi para o quarto terminar mais de uns dos seus romances . Então , eu deitei no sofá e liguei o coil , procurando algo para me distrair .  
Eu joguei um pouco . Vi anime . Assisti ao telejornal local . Ainda é cedo para dormir . Está tudo tão parado como sempre . Eu queria me divertir um pouco . Será que o Mink está a fim de me entreter hoje ? Não custa nada tentar .  
Eu decidi que quero fazer algo diferente . Eu estou pensando nisso há um tempo . Eu quero muito fazer isso . Muito mesmo .  
Entrei devagar no nosso quarto . Mink estava sentado na cama , entretido com a leitura . Já mencionei o quanto sexy ele é quando usa óculos ? Quando eu entrei , ele levantou a vista , olhou para mim e depois retornou a leitura .  
Espere-me , amor . Já , já , eu vou fazer aquilo que eu quero tanto .  
Eu descalcei os sapatos e fui para a cama . Sem pensar , eu sentei no colo do Mink . E lá fiquei, frente a frente com ele . Ele baixou o livro e olhou para mim com uma cara de interrogação .  
Eu respirei fundo ...  
Céus , eu estou respirando pesadamente .  
Vamos lá , Aoba ! Vamos lá .  
Então , eu comecei a rebolar sobre o colo do meu marido . Sim , uma lap dance . Ele ficou sem ação . E um pouco vermelho .  
Então , ele tocou sua mão no meu ombro e disse para eu parar um pouco . Eu fiquei sem reação. Será que ele não gostou ? Ele colocou o livro e óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira . E depois se aproximou bem perto de mim, sussurrando ao meu ouvido : " Não pare . Dance para mim . Mostre me tudo o que você quer . "  
Ai , meu coração . Está batendo loucamente . Vamos lá , Aoba . Eu sei que eu posso .  
Então , eu mudei de posição , sentando agora de costas no colo do Mink . E continuei a rebolar sobre ele . Meu membro já está doendo . Pedindo para sair . E eu posso sentir algo bem duro no lugar onde eu estou sentando .  
Então , eu parei . Tirei a minha camisa . Voltei a sentar de frente para o Mink . Abri a camisa dele . Botão por botão , bem devagar .  
Ele me puxou para um amasso . Nós nos soltamos quando não havia mais ar . Pedi Mink para deitar na cama . Sentei de costas sobre ventre dele . Comecei a rebolar . E depois , sentei de frente , eu fiz o mesmo .  
Quando eu parei , ele me abraçou bem apertado e disse : " Você está bem ousado , hoje . O que houve ? "  
Eu disse : " Eu quero te dar prazer , muito prazer . Quero que cada momento que nós passamos juntos valha muito a pena . Muito mesmo . Você tem permissão para me despir agora . "  
Ele puxou minha calça e cueca para baixo . E ainda deu um sorriso maldoso quando viu o meu pênis duro e um pouco molhado . Sabe , essa dança toda deixou-me muito excitado e eu não pude me conter . Então , Mink terminou de se despir . Ele pegou o lubrificante na gaveta e pediu para eu ficar de quatro .  
Melhor assim . Por que eu vou ficar mais vermelho do que estou se eu encará-lo agora . Posso sentir uma língua molhada na minha entrada .

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Uma mão bem grande a me masturbar .

Aiiiiii !

Eu acho que ...

Aiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
Ele parou de masturbar-me . Posso sentir um dedo cheio de lubrificante na minha entrada . E mais outro dedo . Estou sendo esticado . Quando não há dedos tentando abrir minha entrada mais e mais , há um par de mãos bem grandes fazendo massagem na parte final das minhas costas .  
Então , chegou o momento . Mink colocou seu pênis dentro de mim . Por mais que ele me prepare , sempre é um pouco desconfortável por conta do tamanho generoso . Mas , ele vai devagar . Ele começa a bater . Eu estou de quatro . Mink passou seus braços sobre a minha barriga e está me puxando com mais força .

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! É uma sensação enlouquecedora .

Eu vou gozar !

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
De repente , ele me puxa para trás e mudamos para a posição sentada . Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido : " Rebola , meu amor . Rebola . Mostra para mim . "  
Eu comecei a rebolar . Eu balançava o meu corpo . E meu esposo balançava junto comigo . Então , ele começou a bater . E a me apertar . Não precisa dizer que nessa hora , o quanto eu estava molhado .  
Depois de mais algumas estocadas , finalmente uma pausa . Eu estou morto . Mas , valeu a pena . Meu marido está feliz . Estou deitado abraçado a ele . Ele está fazendo carinho em mim . Ele pode não falar muito durante o sexo , mas ele geme um pouco . Ele geme por que gosta de fazer amor comigo . Ele me ama e eu amo ele .  
Antes de adormecer , eu posso ouvir algo como " eu amo você " e " continue com o atrevimento". Eu vou dormir de alma lavada e traseiro dolorido . Mas , valeu a pena . "

PS : Não me mate . É meu primeiro lemom em DMMD . Tem sido um tempo sem escrever lemom .


End file.
